


I Can’t Believe This Is Paradise !:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Established Relationship, Exploration, General, Grocery Shopping, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shopping, Slash, Talking, Touring, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes Harm on a tour of Hawaii, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 1





	I Can’t Believe This Is Paradise !:

*Summary: Steve takes Harm on a tour of Hawaii, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Harmon Rabb was in awe, as he was continuing his vacation with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was showing him his hometown, that he was proud to be part of. “I can’t believe this is paradise !”, He exclaimed, as he took in everything, & everyone around him. The **_Five-O Commander_** just chuckled in response to that. “It’s nice to see you smile, Baby”, The Former Seal said, as he held his hand, They continued on their tour.

“That’s because of you, & Mac, I really needed this vacation”, The **_Aced Pilot_** answered honestly, as he sighed contently. Steve said, “We are glad that you took time to do this, & enjoy it too”. There was a moment of silence, “How about we hit up that market, I told you about ?”, Harm thought about it, & asked, “The Culture One ?”, He asked suddenly excited. Steve nodded, as he was happy to see his friend’s reaction. “Let’s do it”, & the truck headed for it’s destination. They shared a kiss, & went on with their trip.

The Couple had fun at the market, where they got explore everything, & tasted samples of the most delicious food, & flavors. Harm got everything for a delicious dinner, & delicious meals for the rest of the time that he is there. “Here, Babe, Try some of this delicious blueberry gelato”, He said, as he handed him his cup of the delicious dessert. The Hunky Brunette tasted some, & it was pure pleasure in his mouth.

It was the end of the day, & they were ready to go home. “ ** _Baby_** , Get some more of that gelato, Okay ?”, The Dark-Haired Officer purred seductively. “Why ?”, The **_JAG Lawyer_** asked confused for a second. Steve gave him the look, & Harm got with it. “Okay”, He hurried back to Honolulu Treats & Sweets Gelato Shop. Then, In a matter of minutes, The Couple were on their way home to have their fun evening, & maybe get on with other things.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
